


Amalgam Aftermath

by JewelBecky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Interviews, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelBecky/pseuds/JewelBecky
Summary: After they talk with Master Fu, together they decide that Alya can have Trixx full time if she proofs worthy after testing her by having Ladybug informing her about Lila (and why she didn’t say anything earlier) when requesting an interview to explain what happened as she is clever and probably work out who they are so giving her the Fox Miraculous will protect her.Then they organise the protection I wrote about in the both Miraculous stories.The art is by Nattikay on Tumblr and DeviantArt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Amalgam Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amalgam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862068) by [P_Artsypants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants). 



> After they talk with Master Fu, together they decide that Alya can have Trixx full time if she proofs worthy after testing her by having Ladybug informing her about Lila (and why she didn’t say anything earlier) when requesting an interview to explain what happened as she is clever and probably work out who they are so giving her the Fox Miraculous will protect her.  
> Then they organise the protection I wrote about in the both Miraculous stories.  
> The art is by Nattikay on Tumblr and DeviantArt.

**Ladyblog Interview**

Alya Césaire (A.C.): Okay, the thing that everyone is asking what was that shadow-light angel?

Ladybug (LB): Simply put that was what we are fighting to prevent Hawkmoth becoming.

Chat Noir (C.N.): Or to put it another way, the transformation that happens when one wears both the Ladybug or Red Beetle and Black Cat Miraculouses at the same time, and then combining them one after the other either way most likely.

A.C.: So, what happened, why were you like that?

Depending on wherever this occurs pre- or post-Queen Wasp, the answers change.

  1. LB: Well, Chat and I were separately hit by Amalgam’s Merge-Rays while running to hide to trigger our respective Miraculous. We choose the same location, so we ran into each other, causing us to merge as they activated, beginning the first steps of our transformation.  
C.N.: We found ourselves in that state confused at what occurred when our spirit guides, that turn up to give us a quick pep talk before normally merging with us to give us our full powers which we somehow already had partially had access to, in the second phase of our transformations, saw what happened so explained what we said before.  
LB: My guide said we were lucky as we could keep each other accountable and focused on Amalgam. While Chat’s told us to make sure we didn’t use our joint ability which we could guess is what Hawkmoth wants to use.
  2. LB: Chat and I choose the same hiding spot but had gotten hit by Amalgam’s Merge-Ray individually since we fled the confusion, leaving whoever we were standing with behind.  
C.N.: As those who personally saw Chloe becoming Queen Bee saw briefly, all Miraculouses have an animal-based sprite, representing our powers, connected to them. Before either of us could call upon ours to transform, we run into each other in our rush, merging perfectly. But it took a few moments to sort out what happened with our sprites telling us what our transformation will be like.  
LB: My sprite said we were lucky as we could keep each other accountable and focused on Amalgam. While Chat’s told us to make sure we didn’t use our joint ability which we could guess is what Hawkmoth wants to use. So, then we activated our combined transformation into what people saw.



A.C.: So, loyal Miraculers, we have just had a sneak peek at what could occur if Hawkmoth manages to win. So next questions, if you merged perfectly does that mean that you know who each other are? And does that mean that LadyNoire is now cannon?

C.N.: We can safely say that we might not be a couple, at the moment, due to the constant threat of Hawkmoth, but we have come to understand each other and the feelings that each of us has for the other better.

LB: And we can’t answer the question about identities as that information seems to be locked to our transformations and (we like our sprites), are unable to say each other’s name while transformed and when we aren’t, it seems to be blocked but we have a closeness as civilians that wasn’t there before even if we don’t remember why actually until we transform.

A.C.: That makes it hard to be a couple if the magic is blocking things as well. (C.N. shrugs, LB just smiles.) So, that is it, Miraculers, LadyNoire might not happen yet but it is possible in the horizon. Time to Bug Out, viewers!

LB: Yes, Bug Out, civilians.

C.N.: Stay Clawsome, people!


End file.
